A Bright and Shining Future: JayXAntarctica's pups
Jay and Antarctica's pups. These pups are created and belong to Tundrathesnowpup and Zumarocks3390. They have five pups named, Diego, Icicle, Frost, Luke, and Raeven. Appearances *Diego: he looks just like his dad, but with perked ears and a fluffy tail like his mom. And just like his dad, he has heterochromia (one eye is blue and the other one is violet red). He also wears a sky blue bandana. *Icicle: she has her mom's fur pattern, though instead of gray, she's creamy yellow and a darker sand-like color for her socks. her tail is slightly fluffy, and she has light blue eyes like her mom. She wears an indigo blue collar. *Frost: Frost looks like her mom in terms of color, with bright blue eyes and light gray fur. She has two white socks on her hind legs and dark gray ones in for the front, a white muzzle that extends to her belly and under her tail. But she has her father's build- floppy ears, short fur, and a skinny tail. She wears a violet collar with a little star in the middle. *Luke: He looks almost exactly like his mother, except his eyes are violet-red and he has a shorter, more poofy tail. His ears are also semi-perked and he his ears are a darker gray than the rest of his body. He also wears a periwinkle blue collar. *Raeven: She's a literal split down the middle. While she has her dad's body build, her left side has a perked ear and a blue eye, while her right side has a brown eye and a floppy ear. Her tail is long-haired, but not too fluffy. She also wears a violet-red collar. Personalities *Diego: just like his mom, he's a big ball of sunshine but can be very quiet like his dad. He tends to stick close to his siblings but does enjoy meeting new people. *Icicle: she's slightly shy, but very friendly like her mom. She loves to see the best in people and even if they're mean she tries her hardest to be kind. *Frost: just like her dad, she's very quiet with a heart of gold. She loves everything and everyone, and will try to make friends as often as she can. *Luke: he's a combination of his mom and dad, very happy and friendly but slightly talkative. Once you get him going, sometimes he won't stop- unless there's food in the area. *Raeven: a bit hyper and jumpy, but always a ball of energy and sunshine. She's much like Andrea and loves to hang out near the older pup. Never get her into sweets or things could get messy. Trivia *Raeven was named after our good friend Iceethearcticpup12 :3 *There really tight with their cousins, though they bicker now and again, they love spending time with them. *Jay passes down wolfy to Frost because he knows she'll take good care of him, and Frost reminds Jay of himself when he was a pup. Family *Jay: Dad *Antarctica: Mom *Arctic: Aunt *Ash: Uncle *DJ: Uncle *Tori: Aunt *Tera: Aunt *BJ: Uncle *Nova: Aunt *Bear: Cousin *Scarlet: Cousin *RJ: Cousin *Clarity: Cousin *Breeze: Cousin *Robin: Cousin *Sandy: Cousin *Digger: Cousin *Dusk: Cousin *Midnight: Midnight *Borealis: Cousin *Tide: Cousin *Silhouette: Cousin *Danny: Grandfather *Victoria: Grandmother *Blizzard: Grandfather *Avalanche: Grandmother *Samantha: Great Grandmother *Zane: Great Grandfather *Snowdrop: Great Grandmother *Glacier: Great Grandfather *Brian: Great Grandfather *Quezee: Great Grandmother Gallery IMG_20151017_000754.jpg|Headshot drawings of Diego, Icicle, and Frost~ ^u^ bright_and_shining_pups_____part_2__by_shamuart239-d9dk68r.jpg|Headshot drawing of Luke and Raeven~ Category:Pups Category:Future Generation Category:Next Generation Category:Next next generation Category:Third generation Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Baby Animals Category:Baby puppies Category:Tundrathesnowpup's character Category:Zumarocks3390's Character Category:Heterochromia Category:Females Category:Males Category:Tundraverse Third Gen